


Mitad y mitad

by Lirianis



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: Carl descubre el Monte Carlmore.





	Mitad y mitad

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Half and Half](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836286) by [Lirianis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis)

> Publicado originalmente en 2012 en el fic meme de Espanonimeme para el prompt: "Carl descubre el Monte Carlmore. Puede ser slash, pre-slash o pura amistad".
> 
> Publicado en AO3 en 2019 con mínimas correcciones.

Lenny sabe que lo que Carl y él tienen no es normal. Medio Springfield piensa que son amigos con una seria codependencia y la otra mitad cree que son amantes que aún no se han atrevido a salir del armario. Lenny no está seguro de quién tiene razón y la verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera le importa.

Carl, en cambio, siempre está preocupado por el qué dirán, quejándose de los comentarios y las acciones más “gays” de Lenny. Sin embargo a veces es Carl el que se olvida de que están en público y dice o hace algo que provoca cuchicheos. Lenny odia esas ocasiones porque tras cada una de ellas Carl se empeña en forzar la distancia entre ellos, abandonando a Lenny hasta que vuelve a sentirse en control de la situación.

Lenny aguanta como puede, esperando el regreso de Carl, pero su mayor miedo es que un día no vuelva y le abandone para siempre. Esos períodos sin Carl son horribles. Lenny se siente solo, como la mitad de algo que partido en dos es inservible.

Entonces, una mañana al salir de casa para ir a trabajar, Carl estará ahí esperándolo apoyado contra la capota de su coche como si no hubiese pasado nada. Esas mañanas Lenny siente la necesidad de hacer algo, de agarrarle y besarle, de zarandearle y golpearle hasta que entienda el dolor que le causa, de postrarse ante él y suplicarle que nunca se vuelva a marchar.

Lenny se sube al coche y protesta por rutina la emisora de radio que Carl ha sintonizado.

Esa noche Homer los arrastra a la bolera y luego a la taberna de Moe, y aunque hubiese preferido quedarse en casa con Carl viendo la tele Lenny sabe que a estas alturas unas cuantas cervezas sólo pueden ayudarle. Al menos las cervezas que él y Carl beben, porque a veces el alcohol hace que la lengua de Homer se suelte y le da una especie de superpoder para decir lo más inadecuado en el momento más inoportuno.

—¿Monte Carlmore?

Lenny se repite una y otra vez que eso no puede estar pasando, que esas palabras no acaban de salir de la boca de Carl porque él no sabe nada sobre Monte Carlmore, aunque Homer siga hablando de fondo:

—¡… una cabeza enorme! Marge nunca me ha hecho nada así.

—¿Lenny?

Carl ha puesto su cara de póquer, esa que lleva cada vez que abandona a Lenny, y él no cree poder soportarlo. No cuando aún acaba de recuperarlo esa mañana.

—¡Lenny!

La puerta del bar al cerrarse corta la exclamación de Carl de la misma forma que el frío corta la respiración de Lenny, pero a pesar de eso él sigue corriendo con sólo un pensamiento en la cabeza: huir.

Cinco horas después los colores del amanecer tiñen Monte Carlmore, pero Lenny no lo ve porque está sentado con la espalda apoyada contra el cuello de la talla. Su cuerpo aterido dejó de temblar hace tiempo y ahora ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para alzar la cabeza y observar el coche que acaba de aparcar junto al suyo.

La puerta del coche se abre y alguien baja, las piedras crujen bajo sus zapatos. Lenny reconocería esa cadencia de pasos en cualquier parte y el silbido de admiración de Carl sólo sirve para confirmar su identidad.

—Así que esto es Monte Carlmore —dice, y Lenny entiende como siempre el mensaje oculto. _Así que esto es lo que sientes._

—¿Cómo? —_¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaba? ¿Cómo vas a reaccionar? ¿Cómo te sientes tú?_

—Google Earth.

—Ah —_Así que vas a ignorar las preguntas más difíciles._

Los pies de Carl desaparecen del campo visual de Lenny y la puerta del coche se cierra. Lenny no piensa molestarse en levantar la cabeza sólo para ver a su otra mitad alejándose por la carretera, pero cuando vuelve a oír pasos acercándose la sorpresa le impulsa a mirar.

Carl camina en su dirección con una manta en las manos y los ojos fijos en el suelo. Sin decir una palabra se sienta a su lado y pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros de Lenny para envolverlos a ambos en lana azul.

El Sol se alza lentamente sobre el desierto iluminándolo todo con sus rayos. Lenny sabe que Carl pronto comenzará a sentirse incómodo e insistirá en regresar a la ciudad y fingir que esto nunca ha pasado, pero eso queda en el futuro. Lenny descubrió hace años que para ser feliz con Carl la clave es aprender a disfrutar del presente y dejar de preocuparse por lo que pasará.

En ese instante, con la fría piedra de Monte Carlmore detrás de él y y el calor de Carl rodeándole, ni la luz del Sol puede compararse con el brillo del corazón de Lenny.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería escribir crack y me salió angst, no lo entiendo. Espero que se parezca aunque sea un poquito a lo que querías, OP.


End file.
